Forever Lost in You
by honest-liar
Summary: When Artemis thinks he will be the richest man, he loses too many loved ones. Just one too many...
1. True Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Eoin Colfer does.  
  
A/N: Okai** This is a very bad fic but please review! Oh I nearly forgot when it says "**" before the text it means it is thoughts.  
  
Holly tried to open her eyes but they were too weary. She wondered what had caused this drowsiness. She concentrated and tried to remember what had happened. She tried to get use to the bright light by blinking a few times. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a figure some distance away.  
  
"Hello," she said hesitantly.  
  
"You've awaken pretty quickly Captain Short, took you nearly a week to recover from a small dart," Artemis said swiveling his chair to face the fairy.  
  
"It's not a pretty good idea to mess up with the LEP. They'll come for me."  
  
"Yes, of course, they should come for you because that's part of my plan."  
  
"Part of your plan? What plan do you have in mind?"  
  
"Never mind, you will get to know eventually. So how are you feeling? Is the cube comfortable? I prepared it specially for you."  
  
"Oh, how grateful. No I don't find it very comfortable inside this thing you call cube because it is made of glass."  
  
"Of course, I made sure there was no chance of you getting out of there unless I wanted you to."  
  
"I can't believe I am getting outsmarted by a. by a boy. What do you want?"  
  
"You'll get to know later."  
  
"What if I said I want to know now," Holly demanded.  
  
"What if I said I want to tell you later," Artemis said, with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
Butler came in through the door. "Artemis, Mrs Fowl." Butler hesitated; he didn't think it was a good idea to say anymore in front of the fairy. "I think you should come and have a visit," he continued and made eye contact with Artemis. Artemis understood. He nodded and headed for the door and looked back at Holly then he slammed the door shut.  
  
** I can't believe this, Root's going to kill me. He's going to find out about everything sooner or later. There's no chance of escape here. Holly tapped the glass cube. Yep he's right, absolute no chance of escape. Damn.. This is too perfect. Just too perfect to be true.  
  
Quite a time had passed. Holly was bored, because there was no one to argue with and nothing to do.  
  
Artemis swung the door open, which had given a fright to Holly. Then he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hi, Artemis. You're back nice to see your back. Things didn't turn out right I guess. Is that why you're all steamed up?" Holly chuckled.  
  
"Captain Short, I am warning you. Do not mess with me when I am in a bad mood."  
  
"Master Artemis, I am warning YOU. Do not mess with fairies because they are aeons too smart for you."  
  
Artemis started running towards Holly and banged on the glass. Holly's eyes widened from shock and the silence that followed seemed to be deafening. Artemis stood still, very still. Holly was going to make a remark about how she could've become deaf but something had stopped her.  
  
Something she hadn't expected. Something that happened rarely.  
  
Holly could see water gathering in the corner of Artemis' eyes. Water that turned out to be tears. Then it hit Holly, the fact that this human too had feelings. The fact that this human was lonely and lost. The fact that this human called Artemis was only a boy as well as a criminal mastermind.  
  
A/N: *_* ^_^ Please press the review button. *_^ ^_* 


	2. Unknown

Disclaimer: With the usual: I do not own any of these characters, Eoin Colfer does. (I wish I did though)  
  
A/N: Okai** I think this chapter is worse than the first chappie so please review for improvements or just comments. "^Holly/Artemis^" this means that a character is thinking.  
  
Artemis was staring in the distance, thinking about his mother. Only if he could turn her back into the mother he had once knew. Only if he could. Then he snapped out of the thinking process and met Holly's eyes. He avoided them, and blinked back the tears that had formed without him realizing.  
  
"I think I should get some rest."  
  
Holly watched him walk across to the door. Then he turned back and stared back at her. Holly's eyes widened once again. Artemis slammed the door shut again.  
  
^Holly^ No manners, he shouldn't go slamming the door all the time. I think next time I ought to teach him a lesson. Back to Root. Commander Root should've found out by now. I bet he's jumping up and down saying next time I meet that Holly I am going to strangle her for good, like he always says.  
  
-* Back at the LEPrecon office. *-  
  
Commander Root was jumping up and down shouting, "Next time I meet that Holly I am going to strangle her for good." After Julius (Root) had calmed himself down. He called for Foaly.  
  
"Foaly here. What do you want Julius?"  
  
"I think I have already warned you Foaly about the Julius thing."  
  
"Sorry, Julius it's all habit."  
  
"Then try Foaly, try. Can you give me a full update on the situation? I want to know if Captain Short is alright and what the heck this Artemis person is. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Julius. No problem."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon. Be ready and please don't call me Julius, I am Commander Root."  
  
-* Back to Fowl Manor*-  
  
^Artemis^ What's the matter with me? *sighs* Why can't I just admit that my mother is never going to be herself again and that my father is.. He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence.  
  
He was in the monitor room looking at the security cameras. Suddenly, the whole manor seemed to be shaking. Then he saw in the screen, Holly was jumping up and down in the cube and crying out loud something he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Butler, come to the monitor room quick. I'm going to check up on our little fairy hostage."  
  
"Yes, Artemis. I'll get to the monitor room as soon as possible."  
  
Holly was having a great time jumping up and down, acting like a total fool. I hope Artemis comes.  
  
Artemis: So what's this entire racket about?  
  
Holly: Nothing. Just fairy exercise. Ah. Um..I want to ask you something, may I?  
  
Artemis: Depends.  
  
Holly: Always have to win the conversation. Um. Why don't you go to school?  
  
Pain gripped Artemis' ribs automatically at the word school but he pretended he was perfectly fine. He didn't want to show any weaknesses. (Not that he had many)  
  
Artemis: Well, I am too smart for school. That's all. I am simply too smart.  
  
Holly: Oh really?  
  
Then Holly paused for a moment.  
  
Holly: Let's change topic shall we? Are you planning to keep me here forever?  
  
Artemis: Not really. Just until I get my money.  
  
Holly: I promise I won't escape, so would you let me out for a while?  
  
Artemis: No. How can I trust you?  
  
Holly: Look into my eyes, do you still think I am lying?  
  
Artemis stared into Holly's eyes trying to be sarcastic, but after a while. They both felt awkward.  
  
Artemis: Yeah sure. I still think you're lying but I'll let you go for a while. You wouldn't be able to go anywhere past this room anyway because I made this especially for you.  
  
Artemis took out the set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
Holly: Ah~~ Fresh air at last. Thanks.  
  
Then suddenly without warning whatsoever a shot was made. Blood began to drip on the floor. The world began to blur and the eyes forced itself to shut, and they did.  
  
A/N: Kekeke.. It's sooooooo bad!!! OMG, that's what you get when I am tired. I promise I'll try to make a better chappie next time. So did that keep you wanting to read? Do you want to know who got shot? Then ReViEw!!!!! Guess!!!!! Anything just press the review button and I'll be happy. *_* 


	3. Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis, Holly or Butler. But I do own the "shadow." Read on and you'll know what I am talking about.  
  
A/N: Okai.. I received some help from a good friend with the chapter because I couldn't find a way to describe the scene properly.  
  
Everything happened really quickly, Holly's eyes widened as she saw a shadow suddenly materialize in thin air in front of her. It raised its hand and in it was a slick smooth gun, aimed right at her forehead. At that same instance, Artemis leaned slightly to the right, blocking her vision.  
  
A shot exploded loudly and Artemis jerked forward, a flash of pain enveloped his features before his eyes slid shut and he collapsed on top of her. The shadow disappeared.  
  
Butler watched in disbelief as the scene was displayed on the monitors. He bolted out of the room at full speed as his employer fell unconscious onto the fairy.  
  
The first thing he saw was blood. Rich red blood spattered all over the floor and smeared all over pale skin and dark hair.  
  
"Artemis!"  
  
Butler scooped the boy genius into his arms and his lips curled into a feral snarl. "You have hell to pay fairy, if he dies."  
  
He strode to the door but stopped at the frame and turned around. "Stay," he hissed.  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Holly took a deep breath. "The bullet was meant for me. I can heal him."  
  
Butler frowned and narrowed his eyes, carefully depositing his cargo onto the floor. "Any funny stuff, any at all, and this," he gestured to himself and his concealed weapons, "Will explode in your head."  
  
Holly stepped forward briskly and laid her hands across Artemis' shoulders. The familiar tingling feeling rushed down her fingers and blue sparks danced across his body.  
  
His entire being jolted as his system rechecked it's functions and the wound slowly closed over. Beads of sweat formed on Holly's forehead and she broke contact abruptly as he continued to drain her magic. Nothing was wrong with him now. But Artemis didn't wake.  
  
"Well fairy? What have you done to him?" the manservant demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Holly muttered, clutching her temples, "He was supposed to wake."  
  
Suddenly Artemis' eyelids fluttered and Holly sighed in relief. Her vision suddenly blurred and spun. The blackness closed in. 


End file.
